Yup, He's an Airbender!
by Little Black Shadows
Summary: A series of one-shots having to do with finding out that certain characters are benders.


**Ok, so this is basically gonna be a collection of one-shots having to do with how certain characters found out they were benders whether it's in Avatar or Korra. I'm going to contribute to it whenever I have writers block (like now with my current story -.-) This is actually the best I've written in a long time, which is sad because it's not that good. Well, here's the first in this series…Tenzin! It's been head cannon of mine for a while, I decided to try and get it into words. Hope I didn't fail! On wards with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the legend of Korra.**

**Story One: Tenzin**

It was a normal day in the Avatar's household- well, as normal as it could be, that is. Aang was somewhere inside the house, most likely doing paper work on the United Republic of Nations, Katara was in the kitchen preparing lunch for her family, and their children were outside, Kya and Bumi having a sibling feud as usual.

"Aw, come on!" Kya pleaded at Bumi who had his arms crossed "No, Kya, we all know that I'm not a bender, so why do you keep insisting that I am?!"

"Because maybe you don't try hard enough!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you need something to trigger your bending- like, being in a dire situation or something! You could be a bender and go all your life thinking you're not but in reality you are but you wouldn't know it because you needed something to trigger it!" Kya said, trying her best as an eight year old to sound convincing.

"I'm pretty sure that if I was a bender, I'd know by now!"

"Or maybe you don't!"

"Ugh, Kya," Bumi groaned, growing tired of Kya's pestering "Why do you always gotta pick on me just because I'm not a bender? You know I already feel left out as it is! Why do you have to rub it in my face every chance you get? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bumi finished, feeling defeated.

Kya placed a hand on his slumped shoulders "Bumi, you know I don't mean it like_ that_. I'm just trying to help you! C'mon, can't we at least try? Just to make sure? Please?" Kya still wasn't good at the whole '_comforting big sister_' role.

Bumi sighed "Fine- let's just get this over with." Bumi agreed, seeing that there was no way out of this until he met his sisters' demands. With that being said, Kya's face lit up instantly.

"Ok, so what I'm going to do is- you see that water basin over there? Ok, well, I'm gonna waterbend the water towards you and you try to deflect it, ok?" she said, already getting into a waterbending stance.

"Uh, I don't want to do this anymore." Bumi said, slightly steeping further away from his sister, hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, come on Bumi, you already agreed to it! I know you can do it, don't be nervous!"

"Yeah, that's before I knew I was going to get wet!"

"If you can waterbend, you won't get wet."

"And if I can't?"

"Oh, come on, Bumi!"

"No, Kya, I don't want to do this anymore- can't we just agree that-"but before he could finish his sentence, he was completely soaked head to toe in water. It took him a second to realize what had just happened.

_"Kya_…" he started, just about to throw a full-blown fit when a gigantic rush of unnatural wind blew from behind him, almost drying him completely.

Bumi and Kya blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Slowly, Bumi turned around to see what the cause of the unnatural occurrence was but found nothing but his baby brother, Tenzin, sitting only a few feet away from him.

"Bumi," Kya started "Do you think Tenzin might've…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I- I don't know." He stuttered in complete shock.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kya suggested.

He sighed "Go ahead." And with that, another wave of water hit him, completely leaving him soaked just like the first time. Only now, their attention was turned to Tenzin, waiting to see if their suspicion was true.

The two year old Tenzin looked up to see his brother covered in water_ again_. His siblings watched him carefully, waiting to see if he was going to do something.

Tenzin's face scrunched up and, without a warning, lifted up his arms to release another powerful gush of wind aimed at his brother, drying him off once again.

Kya and Bumi stared at their younger sibling shock as they realized the importance of what they had just witnessed. They looked to each other just to confirm it was true and then turned to the direction of their front door both shouting at the top of their lungs in unison "Dad!"

Aang, who had been engrossed with the paper work of a new City he and Zuko had started, heard the eager calls of his children and, thinking some sort of accident happened, rushed to where they were immediately. Katara, who had been in the kitchen, had the same reaction as her husband despite not being called. The two of them rushed to the front porch, to where their children were, to see what the urgent matter was.

"Dad!" Bumi said in a mixture of a serious and excited tone, "You're not going to believe what just happened."

"Bumi, what's going on?" Aang asked, slightly confused, Katara standing right behind him.

Bumi turned to his sister with a smile that looked like it could break his face. "We tell them together?" he asked and she nodded with an equal expression to match his own.

"Ok, one, two..." Bumi counted down.

"Tenzin is an airbender!" they shouted in unison.

Katara gasped and all color and emotion left Aangs face as soon as the words were out. "What?" was all he could manage out.

Kya and Bumi just nodded enthusiastically, same happy and almost goofy looking expressions on both of them.

"How do you know?" Katara asked, wanting to make sure that their children had not mistaken what they thought they knew to something else. After all, this wasn't something to be idly confused for. Aang would be almost devastated if it turned out he was still the very last airbener on earth.

"Because," Kya said, not knowing how to get the words out. "Uh, Bumi can we just show them?! Do you think he'll do it again?!" she almost shouted to her brother.

"Um, alright yeah, yeah I think so!" he agreed. And with that he was covered in water once again by an unexpected splash of water caused by his sister.

"Kya!" Katara scolded.

"No! Wait, _wait_! Just watch Tenzin!" Kya said to her mother.

All of their attention was now turned to the toddler who saw that his brother was covered in water for the third time. He didn't understand it, but he decided to dry him off again like all the other previous times. He lifted his arms and released a powerful rush of wind aimed at his brother.

Katara and Aang were speechless as Bumi and Kya looked at them with smug expressions.

"Aang…" Katara said quietly, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Katara..." Aang responded, catching her hand with his. Slowly, he walked towards his youngest son, a growing excitement welling up inside of him. Gently, he picked up Tenzin and raised his as high as he would go. "I will teach you _everything_!" he said, no longer able to contain his excitement. Katara, seemingly out of nowhere burst out into a mixture of tears and laughter as she hugged her two children.

"This changes everything…" she murmured as she watched the harmonious scene in front of her.

**Oh, the ending isn't the greatest, told you it wasn't that good. Eh, well if you have a request for a certain character in the next story let me know by reviewing and I'll make sure the next one is about them! Also, don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of this! Don't worry, I won't take offence! Well, until then!**


End file.
